Grand Theft Auto VI (2021 Video Game)
Grand Theft Auto VI, also referred to as Grand Theft Auto Six or Grand Theft Auto 6, is an upcoming 2021 video game developed by Rockstar Games and takes place in the HD Universe of the Grand Theft Auto series, which includes of Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, with a couple of characters making small appearances or roles in the game. Rod Edge returns to direct the game, along with Ned Luke and Dan Houser. The first trailer debuts in January 2018, with Rockstar North quoting at E3 2020; "Grand Theft Auto VI takes the series back to a more diverse, new-age Vice City and there are ever so-many things to embark on. The new installment focuses on four playable protagonists; Shaun "TJ" Miller, Tod Guiche, Chase Kingston, and Emily Balicova. Each of these four playable characters are very unique, inspired from Grand Theft Auto V's successful endeavor on the three playable characters. Like Grand Theft Auto V, this installment will be much bigger, adding to the wishes of fellow GTA fans". The game begins development on October 2017, right after the time when Red Dead Redemption 2 is released. Cast (Main Story) Protagonists/Playable Characters * Chase Kingston (Ryan Johnston) * Tod Guiche (Daniel Dae Kim) * Shaun "TJ" Miller (Danny Tamberelli) * Emily Balicova (Tara Strong) Antagonists * James Eastwood (Matthew Mercer)- 1st Main Antagonist * Mark Welker (Nolan North)- 2nd Main Antagonist * Detective Clint Destiny (Troy Baker)- Antagonist of Chase Kingston * Agent Kevin Westwood (Crispin Freeman)- Antagonist of Chase Kingston * Jason Guiche (Steven Yeun)- Antagonist of Tod Guiche * Tod Freeman (Keith Silverstein)- Antagonist of Shaun "TJ" Miller * Martha Marchi (Michal Sinnott)- Antagonist of Emily Balicova * Karen Daniels (Rebecca Henderson)- Antagonist of Emily Balicova Supporting Characters * Michelle Liefer (Tara Strong)- girlfriend of Chase Kingston * Carl "Shorts" Welch (Young Maylay)- Chase Kingston's casino contact * Peter Elgar (Danny Wallace)- friend of Chase Kingston * TK Henderson (Dan Houser)- chef and marksman, Chase Kingston supporting character * Matthew Riesco (Timothy Adams)- spy, Chase Kingston supporting character * Melissa Guiche (Ming-Na Wen)- sister of Tod Guiche * Tao Kim (Ron Yuan)- gang member and close friend of Tod Guiche * Alan Careveo (James Yaegashi)- Tod Guiche's arms/weapons dealer * Luis Lopez (Mario D'Leon)- owner of Vice City Baller Club and boss/accomplice of Tod Guiche * Milton Eastwood (Randy Pearlstein)- cousin of James Eastwood, accomplice of Shaun "TJ" Miller * Roman Giese (Geoffrey Cantor)- friend of Shaun "TJ" Miller, The Vice Club Race Host * Uncle Joseph Miller (Bill Ratner)- Uncle of Shaun "TJ" Miller * Patrick Adams (Troy Baker)- vigilante/bounty hunter, Shaun "TJ" Miller supporting character * Brian Hurst (Joseph Barbara)- FIB agent and friend of Emily Balicova * Agent David Truestraw (Joe Curnutte)- friend of Emily Balicova and FIB agent * Don Percival (Michael Hollick)- owner of Merryweather and contact of Emily Balicova * Gerald Floyd (Gerald Johnson)- close friend and crew member of Emily Balicova * Jay Crystals (Lloyd Floyd)- hacker and accomplice of Emily Balicova Protagonist Details * Chase Kingston Age: 27 Ethnicity: Caucasian Height: 5'11" Weight: 167 lbs. Eyes: Green Occupation: Owner of Vice City estate/accomplice of James Eastwood & Criminal Personality: Very work-driven, tough, and values friendship and love very much Role in the game: One of the four playable characters in the game, Chase Kingston is a Vice City native and coming from a family of fortune who has ruled Vice City's economic estate for decades and years after the grand heist he made on the a large Union, Kingston becomes one of the most powerful men in all of Vice City and associates himself with Mark Welker, in which the two build upon a partnership to "clean up" Vice City. All the while doing this, he encounters the likes of Tod Guiche and Shaun "TJ" Miller during a major shootout at the Vice City Baller Club, in which the club is revealed to hold valuable artifacts from all the major gangs in Vice City and have contacts with the corrupt FIB, the IAA agency, and Merryweather. After Kingston loses all of his money and wealth, he is forced to move out of his penthouse and find out who scammed him and eventually leads him to James Eastwood. The three agree to work together to perform dangerous heists on Eastwood's contacts, which lead him to the meeting of FIB agent turned criminal, Emily Balicova. While the four perform heists and must choose sides between the FIB and the Agency on their crimes, Kingston must rebuild his finance by performing jobs with the Vince Casino and their owner, "Shorts" Welch, as well as build a relationship with his girlfriend and be wary of the corrupt Vice City Police Department and their notorious detective, Clint Destiny, who works on framing Kingston for various crimes and a corrupt IAA agent... Safehouses: Penthouse, to a medium-end apartment, back to a Penthouse * Tod Guiche Category:Video games Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Sequels Category:2021 Category:Open world Category:Rockstar Games Category:Mature Category:Open World